powersoccerfandomcom-20200213-history
Australia
Australia has had a varied history in powersoccer, despite a dive in recent times in relevence to the overall game the impact that Aussies have had on this game is still felt today. Before August 2007 Not alot is known about the period before August 2007. Australia was a top20 country at the time, largely because players could choose who they wanted to play against. This resulted in many no-lag games being played, which ofcourse encourages more players. Gnar_kill was the top ranked Australia at the end of this period with 1580 rank points. Forum records show that it is highly probable that he left the game, due to not being able to play no-lag ranked games anymore. Importance of the Australia cup The Australia cup became the new "best way" for Australians to play nolag games. At this time however, it was on when pretty much everyone was either at school/uni/work. This meant that Australia cups often would not run during the weekdays but would often get 10+ players on weekends. The Australia cups served as both a way for new players to play no-lag games and to ensure that current players could continue playing no lag games. The original "big four" Mazzaman had dominated the Australia rank and level races after gnar_kill left, however never mazza never got higher than that 1580rp mark. dantheman222, having joined in June 2007, was on similar levels to mazza, and atleast 10 ahead of any other Australian at the start of September 07. dagriggstar and dr_eindhatre both registered at the start of September and by the end of the month would regularly challenge (and win) dan and mazza in Australia cups. Mazzaman became inactive around the end of the month, leaving dagriggstar, dantheman222 and dr_eindhatre as the three "top tier" Aussies. It took two months before dagriggstar emerged as the "true" #1 and he passed gnar_kill's 1580rp mark in early December. dantheman222 Became inactive around mid-decemeber, leaving dagriggstar and dr_eindhatre as the two top teired players. The rivalry peaked during a game between the two players in late December, during an official cup final, this was the moment clans can into being in powersoccer (related article - history of clans) Diminishing importance of Australia cups As the gulf between the top Australian players and the rest opened, Australia cups became less and less important. Less users turned up, for fear of being beaten, which inturn meant they eventually became a farse. Without any real way of playing no-lag games, player numbers rapidly diminished as new players left the game. Emergence of abdullah007 With the release of new rebuilt powersoccer, abdullah007 emerged as a new top tiered player. By the time of dagriggstar's retirement, abdullah007 had passed dr_eindhatre in the rankings to be the next Aussie #1. At his peak, abdullah007 was ranked 11th in the world, the first Aussie to enter the top 20 rank. dr_eindhatre continued to play on, however past his glory days, was eventually suspended a frustrated man... Retired? Community base players The bar had been set so high by dagriggstar and abdullah007 that the few players who continued to "play" took on much more of a community focus. Mazzaman can long be seen as the first Australian player of this type, being the first Australian admin. shadow9876543210 was another early community minded type. dagriggstar in his later career also has moved towards this type and could be classed as one of the top10 forumers of all-time. However the Australian community didn't tend away from the hyper-competitive rp-junkie type until the disappearence of dagriggstar, dr_eindhatre and was completed when abdullah007 left the game. Now the most signifigant players were not players but admins. brensda111, henry9876 both emerged, as did nurmous others. Return of the giants dagriggstar returned in late November 2008 and dr_eindhatre (under a new username) returned in march of 09. By this time, the only signifigantly ranked player was soccerstar1985, however he quickly lost his #1 spot after dagriggstars EAE win in December. soccerstar1985, the only real threat to the #1 position, became semi-active, leaving dagriggstar by himself at the top. In late may dagriggstar became the first Australian to reach the top10 rank, as high as 7th. Rise to the top For a long time, brensda111 was a very average player, also being a forum admin some time ago, and then being a chat admin. He quit the game briefly and returned a different player. He started to rise, with the help of a mouse, rose to the top 100 leaderboards and quickly swept to the top 10. He became the first australian to reach 2500 (including league rp) and subsequently became the highest ever Australian, dagriggstar being the second highest. In a quite a bizzare day, brensda111 reached #1 on the 2nd of May 2010 for approx. 12 hours, in which time, electric_power became inactive for 12 hours. He quickly went back to the #2 position after electric_power went back active. To the day, brensda111 still holds the record real rp in Australia of 2297 and is still the highest ever ranked Australian. Relevence today The community today is no longer as influential on the game as it has been in the past. The declining number of players has largely been put down to dramatic increases in laggy games. Since Australia cups have lost relevence, the country ranking has been essentially "held up" by the top ranked players in the country. Despite xp inflation, the average level of the Australian user has largely stayed the same, a worrying sign. The community does however, remain a relevent forum and admin presence. Category:Brensda111 rise to the top